


Fantasy

by systemofour



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/systemofour/pseuds/systemofour
Summary: “N-nice to meet you.”That Wonwoo guy smiled even warmly. “Nice to meet you, too.”Why did it have to be awkward like this? she thought. She tried to smile politely. She was surprised when suddenly Wonwoo said“I’ve seen you before. You were the one who looked for a missing little girl, right?”She blinked.How did he know that?That only meant one thing.He saw her at that time.Wonwoo was still smiling, sweet, and warm.O-oh, it’s hard not to fall for the guy.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

She shrugged off her shoulders as she saw some couples passing by her in this quiet railway station. They looked cute. She couldn’t think of anything than that. Well, that didn’t matter for her, at least for now. She had broken up with her boyfriend four years ago, and still, she had no one to replace him. It was not because she couldn’t forget him, it’s just because she was not ready to be in a relationship for one more time.

She wondered what would happen to her if she met someone who totally took her attention.

Ah, she should forget her desire to meet someone attractive in this railway station. She was just here for 40 minutes anyway, waiting for her train to come. And well, she was also waiting for her partner, Hansol, to come. Today they had a trip to Busan, they got a holiday from their boss. Hansol probably came 10 minutes before the train went to another destination.

Well.

She tried to put her attention to a self-motivation book she always brought everywhere which had a yellow hardcover. She needed to kill the time. It was no use since she had her mind on something else which she didn’t even know. Probably she was still thinking about those couples. Or, the scenario she wanted to happen.

“Ah, young lady.” She almost jerked from her chair as she had a woman smiled at her politely. She then fixed the way she sat and smiled back at the older woman. The woman was probably 40 years old and looked so beautiful. She was immersed in the beauty of the older woman before she realized that the older woman was not alone. The older woman was with two little girls, who one of them was probably 4 years old.

“Can I help you?” she asked the older woman. The older woman nodded quickly without any hesitation.

“Could you please take care of my nieces for a while? I need to use the toilet.” The older woman replied, smiling shyly. “I hope you don’t mind that I disturb your activity.”

She shook her head and smiled widely. “It’s okay. I will take care of them.” she glanced at two little girls in front of her. They looked so cute and they looked confused to find a stranger like her. well, she didn’t think she looked scary but these kids maybe thought that she did.

The older woman nodded, smiling. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” she giggled.

“Where’s the toilet?”

“Ah, it’s over there.”

The older woman left, now it was just her and these little girls. They looked nice, she thought.

“Just wait here until Auntie comes back, okay?” she told them. They nodded slowly in response. She smiled a little but didn’t understand why she didn’t want to have a chat with them as she always did to every kid she met. Today was different, she guessed, and she wasn’t in the mood to talk with kids. She led them to sit next to her. And just like that, she was once again busy with her book. This time, she was really immersed in her reading, and then she felt a pat on her hand. She turned around and saw one of the little girls, who was 6 years old, looked at her confused.

“Hey,” she greeted the little girl,” where is your sister?” she asked when she didn’t find the other girl behind.

“I want to ask you, Miss. Where is she? She was here with you.” the little girl said,” I bought her candies there.” The little girl pointed at a kiosk near the exit door. “When I came back here, you were alone and she was gone.”

She felt her heart dropped. She looked around her and she just realized that another little girl was not with her. She was so shocked until her palms went cold and wet. What? The little girl is missing? Oh, God! What should she say to their Aunt? The girls were her responsibility at the time their Aunt left them with her. She was so careless! All she could do at the time was just cursing herself, she was so careless, and she was so stupid.

_Stupid_

_Stupid_

There was nothing she could do except…

She took the little girl’s hand with her shaky hand. “Come on, we have to find your sister.”

It took time to wander around this railway station to find a little girl. People have come to this place, and it was hard to find the little girl among these adults. She grew panicked all the time when they reached a place but they couldn’t find the little girl. She kept cursing herself why she was so careless while she asked some people about the missing little girl. They said they didn’t know about the girl, which made her even frustrated. She was thinking places probably the little girl went but then a thought came, that probably the little girl was kidnapped.

 _NO!_ she argued mentally with herself. _No, she can’t be kidnapped. NO._

She had imagined how the Aunty reacted over this. She must be blamed by the Aunt and all the family members. She must be hated by all of the people.

Oh, no, she was freaking scared.

As the answer to her prayer, she then heard the little girl with her squalled.

“Ah, she’s there!”

The 4-year-old girl was playing with kids around her age, they played paper windmill together. The little girl looked so happy, yeah, she didn’t even realize that she was missing.

She let out a relieved sigh as she let the girl reaching her little sister. She hid her face with her palms. She was really thankful that finally the little girl was found. As soon as she led the kids to the wooden chair, where their Aunt met her, the fear was gone. The Aunt had been waiting for them. She decided not to tell the Aunt about the missing of one of her nieces. The aunt said thank you, and then they left. It was her all alone once again, and in a minute, Hansol came.

“What’s with your face? You look pale.” He commented.

She got up from her seat. “Nothing. Come on. We almost miss the train.”

“Let me bring your luggage.” Hansol cheerfully offered. She just nodded. She felt like she lost all her energy this morning. She was daydreaming when they got on the train and when they found their seats. She was like a zombie, she was still shocked and quiet. Hansol didn’t realize her weird action until the train left the station.

“Are you okay? You are like you’ve seen ghosts or something.” He said as he waved his hand in front of her.

She tried to smile. “I’m okay, no need to worry.”

Hansol pouted. “Of course I worried. You look pale as a paper.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Hansol.” She chuckled. She then heard someone in front of her also chuckled. She realized that it was not just her and Hansol here. There was another passenger.

She tried to focus her sight. She saw a guy with wet brownish hair had a seat in front of her. He smiled warmly at her, making her had butterflies in her stomach. _Oh my God, what is this feeling?_ She thought. _Who is he?_

“Oh, sorry to make you confused.” Hansol then interrupted. “This is Wonwoo, my college friend. We just met again on this train after some years.” He giggled happily like a little boy as he pointed at the stranger guy in front of her. “And, Wonwoo, this is my friend. We work in the same company, and she’s my partner.”

She saw that Wonwoo guy stretch out his hand. She then shook his hand. She didn’t get it why she was all groggy in front of him.

“N-nice to meet you.”

That Wonwoo guy smiled even warmly. “Nice to meet you, too.”

Why did it have to be awkward like this? she thought. She tried to smile politely. She was surprised when suddenly Wonwoo said

“I’ve seen you before. You were the one who looked for a missing little girl, right?”

She blinked.

How did he know that?

That only meant one thing.

He saw her at that time.

Wonwoo was still smiling, sweet, and warm.

O-oh, it’s hard not to fall for the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

She was dizzy because of the job she needed to handle this morning. She hadn’t eaten breakfast yet lunch. She decided to have a cup of tea first before she thought of what she wanted to have as brunch. She wasn’t that hungry, but she thought she needed to eat. Hansol suddenly entered their office. She knew Hansol had gone this morning to some places. Well, he was indeed busier than her.

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” she asked casually. She took a seat on the sofa. Hansol just stared at her as he put down his bag from the shoulder.

“I haven’t. Have you?” he looked at the cup of tea she was holding. “Of course you haven’t.” he answered his own question. She just laughed. She was easy to predict. Hansol just knew her too well. Before she could ask him about good place to have lunch, he said

“Ah, I met Wonwoo again. You remember him, right?”

She blinked many times. Wonwoo? Ah, that guy from the train. Of course she remembered him. They just met a week ago. She still remembered him, even though they didn’t have so much talk at that time.

“Yeah, what’s with him?” she started to have a sip of her tea.

“He asked things about you.”

“What?”

She didn’t understand why Hansol giggled like a crazy person. Hansol then took a seat next to her. “Yeah, he asked about you.”

“Why did he ask about me?” she furrowed her eyebrows.

Hansol shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe he wants to get to know you.”

“Why does he want to get to know me?” she was more confused this time.

“Maybe he likes you.”

“What?”

She couldn’t predict that Hansol was lying to her or not. He chuckled evilly at her, that meant that he wasn’t serious about his words. Why did Wonwoo like me? she thought. She was sure she wasn’t the type of girl that guys could fall for the first sight. There was nothing interesting in her.

“Does he?” she found herself asking. “Does he know me?”

“Of course, he had met you before, remember?” Hansol looked enthusiastic.“I then asked him if he had a girlfriend or not, and he said he had years ago, but it was already over.”

She furrowed eyebrows in confusion. _Why did it lead to relationships and all? Did Hansol tell him things about me to Wonwoo?_ She couldn’t help but thought about it. _Really?_

“Do you want me to make you two a couple?” Hansol giggled.

“Don’t be silly, Hansol.” She slapped his left arm. Hansol mumbled in pain.

“Why not? It’ll be nice to see you two together.” He then smiled widely. He nudged her. “I’ve offered you an opportunity, what do you think? I know you are not in a relationship, and he is the same, so,” he smiled evilly,”what do you think? Wonwoo is a good guy.”

“I think it’s better if fate takes control of this kind of thing.” She said without thinking twice.

“Aw, really? If you’re not trying to fight for it, you can’t have it. Fate can’t do anything for you except you try to do something.”

“Fate has its ways, Hansol.”

“I’m not sure of it.” he sang. He then rose from his seat. “Don’t forget my birthday party tomorrow at 6 pm.” He said before he left the office.

Hansol has gone and now she was thinking if she had made wrong decision to refuse his offer. Wonwoo was indeed a good guy, everyone could see it. But, it didn’t mean he was really meant for her. She sighed. Let the time answered everything.


	3. Chapter 3

Hansol’s birthday party. He didn’t invite all of his friends, but his close friend did come. She knew some of them, like Mingyu, their boss, he was Hansol’s high school friend. And there was his neighbor who worked as a teacher, Chan. And eight other noisy friends. Hansol had invited some female friends, but they probably came late. She was the one to come, it’s because her flat was not that far from Hansol’s. They had eaten the cake and chicken, drunk the cola, and the boys started to talk about things she didn’t even understand. She then remembered that she hadn’t signed her gift for Hansol. She also remembered that she had things to do due to her work, while Hansol had no one because he had finished everything.

She then bid goodbye to Hansol.

“You have to go now?” Hansol looked disappointed. She just shrugged and smiled a little.

“I’m sorry. I have to do some things for the meeting tomorrow. Even Mingyu is here, he will be mad if I haven’t prepared it. I haven’t finished it this afternoon, so it has to be finished tonight.” She tried to explain.

Hansol seemed like mumbling something. “…Wonwoo hasn’t arrived yet..”

Even she was confused, she pointed at her gift on the sofa. “Your birthday present is there. I hope you like it.”

Hansol just nodded, but he still looked disappointed. “Take care on your way home.”


	4. Chapter 4

During the week, she felt a different atmosphere in her office. All her colleagues in the same office teased her, telling and asking her about Wonwoo. She didn’t understand how they knew about Wonwoo and why they teased her with him. She was totally confused.

“Don’t you go to a date with Wonwoo tonight?” even her boss, Mingyu, asked this.

“How do you know about Wonwoo?” she asked. _Wrong question._ Her colleagues giggled at her. She blinked cluelessly.

“Is that really that you two have become a couple?” Seungkwan asked. He looked curious.

She widened her eyes. “No, no! That’s not what I mean!” she panicked. _How could these guys think that way?_

“Ah, it’s okay. Don’t try to hide it from us.” Mingyu interrupted, making her widening her eyes even wider.

“Mingyu, I and Wonwoo are not dating. He’s just Hansol’s college friend.” She tried to explain, but she got nothing but giggles from them.

“A college friend of Hansol whom you like so much,” Seungkwan concluded it for her.

She blushed. “It’s not that, Seungkwan!”

Her friends laughed at her satisfied and left. She was dumbfounded. _How could it turn out like this?_ It surely gave her a headache. Her colleagues were so noisy that they kept bringing it up every day, every second, every hour they spent in their office. That was quite annoying, really.

Not except Hansol, who she thought was the one who started all this. It’s only Hansol who tried to make her and Wonwoo a couple.

“I don’t know anything, really!” he said when she asked him about their colleagues who kept bugging her with mentioned Wonwoo’s name all the time. “I don’t know how they start to tease you with Wonwoo. They just met Wonwoo once at my birthday party, and at that time, you were not there. It has nothing to do with me.”

That made sense, she thought. She wondered what they talked about with Wonwoo. “I wonder why they bring Wonwoo up in every conversation.” She mumbled.

“Don’t ask me, I don’t know the answers.” Hansol shrugged.

“Well…” she was still confused to find this kind of thing happened around her.

“Ah, by the way, Wonwoo will come here.”

She turned around to face Hansol. “What?”

“Wonwoo will come here.”

Probably she heard Hansol wrong. “Who will come here?”

“Wonwoo.”

“..come..here..?”

“Yes.”

“When?”

“In 10 minutes.”

_Why does he come here?_


	5. Chapter 5

It’s true. He’s coming.

The elevator door opened and he walked out from it. Wonwoo was wearing a lilac shirt and black trousers. He walked casually to the office and greeted everyone friendly. He still had that warm smile on his lips. When he saw her, his eyes flickered. She didn’t understand why her heart worked so hard at the time she saw him. Uh-oh, this was not normal.

There was a project that would be held by both her office and Wonwoo’s. That’s why Wonwoo came here.

The project would probably take a week, so Wonwoo and his colleagues would come every day to this office, which she thought was not a good idea.

She could see her colleagues’ faces, especially Mingyu. They looked so happy and kept looking at both her and Wonwoo. They really love to tease people, she mumbled to herself. She just hoped Wonwoo didn’t notice anything. But really, what did they talk about at Hansol's birthday party? Did they do some gossiping, what did Wonwoo or Hansol tell them about her? Darn it. She was curious.

She and Seungkwan were in the middle of making some coffee for their guests. Seungkwan didn’t comment anything, but then he said

“I’ll give the coffee for the rest, you just give that cup to Wonwoo.”

“W-what?” she got confused as she looked down at the cup on the table.

“It’s okay. Come on. They’re waiting for their coffee.” He chuckled.

She didn’t understand why Seungkwan did this but it seemed like it was all planned. She walked uncertainly to Wonwoo, who was sitting alone. He was busy checking some documents, almost trapped in his own world. He didn’t even notice that she came bringing him coffee. She didn’t have a plan to talk to him anyway, so it was okay if they wouldn’t have a talk. As she put the cup on the table, he suddenly looked up and stared at her. He looked surprised.

“Ah, thank you,” he said.

“Sure.” She tried to smile, but it did look weird. She was about to leave when he called her.

“Don’t you have a cup of coffee, too?”

She blinked at his question. “Uh, well, I have my own cup of tea there.” She lied, pointing at the kitchen. “I need to go back.” 

Wonwoo looked at her without saying anything, it happened for some five seconds before he got up from his seat. He took his cup of coffee from the table.

“Do you mind if I drink this together with you?”

“W-what?”

Wonwoo smiled warmly. “Do you mind?”

Surprisingly, she just shook her head without she even understood why. He then followed her to the kitchen. She hurriedly made a cup of tea, actually, she hadn’t made one. Wonwoo seemed to know about this.

“You said you had a cup of tea,” he said softly.

“Well, yeah…” she said groggily. She didn’t expect that he would follow her here. Moment of silence, both of them didn’t talk while she was making her tea. After the tea was done, Wonwoo was still there, but he didn’t touch his coffee at all. She looked at him in confusion.

“Why don’t you drink your coffee?” she found herself asking.

“I’m waiting for you.”

That was weird.

There were two chairs near the big window. Wonwoo sat on one of them. she was just standing looking at him. She was totally confused about why Wonwoo wanted to drink together with her. Wonwoo gave her a sign so she could sit next to him. it was really awkward.

“Outside view is very nice, isn’t it?” he suddenly asked after he took a sip of his coffee. He tried to break the silence. “The weather is nice, too.” He smiled a little. He turned around and stared at her. “Anyway, it’s good to see you again.”

She couldn’t help but smiled when she saw a smile on his lips. There was something that made her feel happy. “I don’t know you will come here.” She said honestly.

“Hansol didn’t tell you?” Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows. “I’ve talked to him, and we discussed it a lot in these few days. I thought he told all of his colleagues.”

She shook her head. “Hansol didn’t tell me anything. He just told me you would come, it was 10 minutes before you arrived.” She didn’t know why she got the feeling that she had been talking with this guy for a long long time like they had been friends for years. He was so familiar.

“Oh, really?” Wonwoo chuckled. “Hansol is so funny.”

“He really is.” She added, and both of them laughed.

She never imagined before, that she could get along so well with Wonwoo in just 5 minutes. She never expected that after this conversation in this kitchen, they would get so close, that she would have many interactions with the guy, that she would really fall for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Throughout the week, she was so close to Wonwoo more than anybody else, even Hansol. She and Wonwoo talked a lot about their project, and also other things. They both always had topics to be discussed together. It was so nice being right next to him, she always thought about that. Her colleagues didn’t tease her again, it seemed like they totally believed that she and Wonwoo were dating. But, they always smiled mysteriously when they saw her with Wonwoo talking.

“What’s wrong with them?” Wonwoo asked at the time he saw her colleagues giggling like idiots.

She just stared at them and sighed. “I don’t know.”

Anyway, the project was over and successfully held.

There was a party held by the boss. Mingyu, and Wonwoo’s boss, Lee Jihoon, decided to have a party on the rooftop of her office building. It was so nice and memorable. All the team members of the project came and discussed a lot about their success. She really enjoyed the party, she felt so happy. But, the one who she looked for hasn’t come yet. She was worried, but then she slapped her mind because she was thinking too much. Of course, Wonwoo would come. He had told her yesterday that he would come. He would co—

“I’m sorry I’m late.”

That deep voice made her turn her head so fast.

Wonwoo was here. He was finally here.

Her heart instantly beat so fast in her chest.

Wonwoo smiled at everyone. He even shook hands with them. When he reached her, his smile grew wider.

“Waiting for me?” he asked and chuckled.

She shook her head in response. “No.” And then she also chuckled.

_Of course, I’m waiting for you._

Wonwoo just smiled. “I always know it if someone is lying.”

“Where have you been?” she asked, not replying to his words. She was curious about why he came late. He never came late to the company in the past seven days.

“Just managed some kinds of stuff.” He said as he started to pick the food. “Hey, where is the chicken?” he wrinkled his forehead in disappointment. She just laughed to see his face right now. It was so funny.

“Seungkwan has eaten them all.” She said to him.

“What a chicken mania.” He mumbled to himself.

Wonwoo was still having his late dinner when everyone was busy igniting fireworks. It was just her and Wonwoo sitting while everyone standing up near the edge, trying to light up the fireworks Mingyu just bought this evening.

“You know, our project was very successful, but don’t they think it had another meaning?” Wonwoo said while drinking his cola.

She was confused to hear his words. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, well, a farewell.” He said without looking at her. “We have worked hard together throughout the week, and tomorrow, we will work on our own way like usual, before these past seven days. Then each of us will think that the 7 days we worked together never exist.”

“Everyone will never ever forget it.” she said. She then turned around and looked at him. Wonwoo was secretly staring at her. She almost lost her words, she then coughed a little. “W-why do I get the feeling that you’re afraid everyone would forget the moments?” she chuckled, joking around.

Wonwoo looked hesitant and went silent for some seconds. It was strange for her to see this side of his. He looked like he thought too much. Did he worry about something? What was that?

“Sometimes people just forget the moments, they don’t even appreciate them. The time they don’t realize how valuable the moments are, the moments then just become memories, and people tend to forget, people forget.” He sighed. “Who else will appreciate the moments except for the owners of the moments themselves? Even it’s just a small moment, it must be valuable in some way.”

She smiled. “You love every moment you spent here?”

“Sure.” Wonwoo smiled. “I love them. I think this was the best project I ever had, and with the best crew. I will never forget it.”

She smiled at him. “People sometimes forget, but that doesn’t mean all people will forget easily. Maybe they don’t seem to show it, but they must be missing any little thing they did in the past. The moments, the people. If it isn’t shown, they must be thinking about it over and over, feeling nostalgic, and hope can turn back the time, to feel the moment again.”

“Do you want to turn back the time?” Wonwoo asked her.

“What?” she blinked at his sudden question.

“Turn back the time, the time we spent together.” Wonwoo looked down at his glass. “Do you want to turn back at the times?”

She really knew it. The project was over, and this was a farewell for both of them. They wouldn’t meet again in this company building to do work. It hurt her, the fact that they wouldn’t see each other after this, but she tried to think positively. All right then, it was so true that she wanted to see him again. They would meet again, even it’s not related to their work. They were still friends, right? even though she never considered him as a friend, he was more than a friend for her.

She almost got her eyes teary, remembering the moments she spent with Wonwoo in this office. “Absolutely.” could they have those moments again?

Wonwoo smiled, sweet and warm. “Me too.”

“Hey, you two! Come here! The fireworks are ready!” Hansol shouted, calling them to join. She and Wonwoo looked at each other and smiled. They quickly joined the others when the fireworks stroke the night sky.

At the moment she was amazed by the fireworks, she glanced at Wonwoo. He looked at the fireworks, his eyes were sparkling. He looked at her and smiled. That smile was so beautiful. At the moment, she got her heart work harder than before. She couldn’t even understand her own feelings, but she just knew one thing.

She already fell for Wonwoo.


	7. Chapter 7

She was in a hurry. She ran toward the lift. She needed to arrive in her office floor before she was too late. Today was the last time for Wonwoo and his colleagues to be here. They said last night they would pack all their stuff this morning. She couldn’t be late. She needed to see them. She needed to see Wonwoo.

When she arrived, everyone was busy packing their stuff while talking with her colleagues. She looked everywhere, but she couldn’t find Wonwoo. _Where is he?_ She thought. _He’s late again, huh?_

“Where’s Wonwoo?” she asked Hansol who was bringing some boxes, they were the property of Lee Jihoon. Hansol looked confused.

“He has come here in the early morning and packed all his stuff.”

She was dumbfounded. “W-what?”

Hansol raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you know about it? I think you already know.”

“Why did he come early than his friends?” she asked.

Hansol shrugged. “I don’t know. He didn’t tell me.” He said. “Why? Do you have something to say to him?”

_I want to see him._

“Wait, I’ll call him.” she took her phone in her pocket and tried to give a call to Wonwoo. She was so surprised when she couldn’t call him. His phone was turned off.

She felt curious. Why wasn’t his phone active? She never got answers, even though she tried to call him a billion times. She wondered what had happened to him, why he didn’t turn on his phone. He was like missing, no traces. After some days, she still couldn’t call him, then Hansol told her

“He resigned from his company and moved out of this city.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was weird that she kept dreaming about Wonwoo throughout the week. It maybe didn’t happen every night, but Wonwoo always appeared in her dreams. Even in one night, she could have a dream where he was in there in two different scenes. It was like Wonwoo was haunting her. Every time she thought about Wonwoo, she felt sad and regretful. She kept remembering the moments they spent together. She felt sad that finally, she realized that he was not here with her, that he left her without even saying goodbye. He was the one who was afraid to be forgotten, and then why did he leave? Why should she have to meet him if, in the end, he disappeared? Why should she have this kind of feeling to him?

There were still many things they needed to talk about. Why did he leave without saying anything? She needed the reasons. She still wanted to talk to him, to see him. But, if he didn’t want the same, what could she do? One-sided love, did it hurt so much like this?

She needed to stop. She needed to get over him from her mind. She had too many fantasies, that he would finally be back to see her again, that he had the same feeling like her. But, fantasies were just fantasies.

_Right when you think it’s over, that’s when it starts to hover._

She still couldn’t get over him.

One night, she dreamt about him again. He came and wrote her name on a paper, and she didn’t get it why. His writing was nice and tidy. Before she could ask him about something, he left her and let her see his back.

“Wa-wait! Come back!”

_Wait, Wonwoo._

_Wait._

“Hey, wake up!”

She opened her eyes. Hansol had shaken her shoulders to make her awake. She was sleeping, eh? She looked around and then realized that she was in a railway station. _Why am I here?_ She asked herself. She felt so dizzy.

“What’s with your face? You look pale.” He commented. Why did she get the feeling that Hansol had asked her the same question before? She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Hansol made sounds like a lizard. “Why did you sleep here? Do you wait for me for so long?”

She was more confused. She suddenly remembered her dream about Wonwoo.

“Hansol, look. I got a dream about Wonwoo.” She told him. She needed to tell Hansol about this because it was weirder than before. She couldn’t keep it alone or else she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Hansol looked confused. “Wonwoo?”

She nodded. “I dreamt about him again.” the next words Hansol gave made her totally confused.

“Who is Wonwoo?”

She widened her eyes. _Why did Hansol give me this kind of reaction?_ She thought.

Hansol stared at her clueless. “Who is he?”

Hey, what had happened? Did Hansol pretend to forget Wonwoo’s existence in front of her? To console her? Hansol knew better than anyone else how hurt she was because of Wonwoo.

“Your college friend.” She told him. Hansol wrinkled his forehead and then she explained it again. “He worked with us on a project three weeks ago. You two met again on the train when we went to Busan for our holiday last month.” she didn't understand why she had to explain things which Hansol already knew.

Hansol looked confused as well. He rubbed the back of his head. “I don’t get what you said.” He said as he still looked puzzled. “But, really, I have no college friend named Wonwoo.”

“What?” her eyes widened in shock.

“Yes, that’s the truth.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Nope.”

“Really?” she asked. Hansol looked annoyed this time. He then said

“And for your information, our trip to Busan is happening right now. It didn’t happen last month. And, what project? And who is Wonwoo guy you talking about, anyway?”

She kept silent. She still couldn’t believe what Hansol said. If Wonwoo wasn’t Hansol’s college friend, who was he? How could Hansol tell her that Wonwoo is not his friend? _Does that mean one thing, that.…_

“You’re probably dreaming, and that Wonwoo guy is in your dream.”

She blinked.

_W-what?_

She was dreaming?

“You’re fantasying too much about some guys you see in dramas and finally you got a random dream with that Wonwoo guy in,” Hansol said randomly. “He doesn’t exist.”

“No way!” she yelled, Hansol looked surprised, didn’t expect her reaction. “If it’s just a dream, why did it look so real?” she became paler than she was before. She remembered it, Wonwoo, and all the moments they shared together, they all looked so real and she could remember it clearly. How could they be just her dreams, her fantasies?

Did she live in her fantasy all this time?

“Are you okay?” He said as he waved his hand in front of her. He found her daydreaming. He shook his head. “You need to take a rest. Come on. Let me bring your luggage. We almost miss the train.”

She nodded slowly, with no energy. “I’m okay, no need to worry.”

Hansol pouted. “Of course I worried. You look pale as a paper.”

“Don’t make fun of me, Hansol.” Hansol just chuckled seeing her blank face. She felt like she lost all her energy this morning. She still was daydreaming when they got on the train and when they found their seats. She was like a zombie, she was still shocked and quiet.

Wonwoo and their memories, were just her fantasies? She couldn’t accept it. She couldn’t just forget Wonwoo out of her mind. She couldn’t do it, it was so hard to do it.

When she sat on her seat, Hansol said. “Wait here. I need to go to the toilet.” He said without even waiting for her answer. She was too dizzy to answer, anyway. She sank on her seat, closing her eyes and massaging her temple. She breathed in and out. Everything just made her confused and tired. She needed to relax, she needed to not think of anything right now. She better slept or else the fantasy came again. But, she herself was afraid if she dreamt about Wonwoo again. Wonwoo was a piece of her fantasy, her imagination. He was not real, but it was frustrating not to have him here.

She sighed. She better tried to forget about him.

“Ah, I think I’ve found my seat.”

That deep voice. She blinked and tried to open her eyes.

It was all blurry. She tried to focus her sight. She saw a guy with wet brownish hair. He smiled warmly at her, making her had butterflies in her stomach.

Oh my God.

It was…

Wonwoo.

It was Wonwoo, who had appeared in her dreams.

It was Wonwoo, he was here.

It was Wonwoo…

This was not a dream, right?

Wonwoo was still smiling. “My seat, it’s in front of you,” he told her. She was still in shock that she couldn’t even reply to him.

“O-oh, yes.” She found herself stuttering. She sat properly on her seat. After that, Wonwoo sat on the chair in front of her.

He was busy with his earphones meanwhile she was busy making her heart beating normally. She still couldn’t believe her eyes that she could see Wonwoo. Wonwoo appeared in front of her. Wonwoo was back.

She didn’t understand why she got her eyes teary and why it was hard to breathe normally. She was surprised when Wonwoo suddenly looked at her. She was more surprised when suddenly Wonwoo said

“I’ve seen you before. You were the one who slept on the wooden chair, right?”

She blinked.

How did he know that?

That only meant one thing.

He saw her at that time.

Wonwoo was still smiling, sweet, and warm.

O-oh, it’s hard not to cry.

He was real, and this was not a fantasy.


End file.
